


Orders.

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois has an encounter with Jor-El in her apartment after the events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters Herein belong to DC comics and I'm just playing with them for fun. I make no money off this story. 
> 
> Also, I'm not entirely satisfied with the tags, so if you think there is something that needs to be tagged please drop me a note so I can fix it.

“Keep your eyes closed.” Is the first thing Lois hears him say when she wakes up to the feeling of being watched.

She should be alone; it’s past midnight and she hasn't had anyone over in weeks. She should be alone, but she isn't. 

_He_ is here. Jor-El. 

Lois isn't sure how she knows but she knows it's him.

Lois complies, hands clenched at her sides in anticipation. She opens her mouth to say something, to ask Jor-El how he is here but he cuts her off.

“Do not speak. Stand and remove your clothing.” 

And Lois does, unquestioningly, the way she had the last time he had given her an order. 

“Touch yourself. “ 

Slowly, Jor-El guides her hands in exploration of her body, from her throat to her thighs, pausing here to tweak a nipple, there to delicately score lines down her trembling abdomen. He has her curl her fingers against her mons pubis and gently tug at the hair that covers it.

Lois shakes as he has her drag teasing fingertips along the long edge of her labia minora before allowing her to slip two fingers into her vagina. Jor-El directs her other hand to circling her clitoral hood. 

For long moments he is silent, simply watching her stroke herself inside and out. Lois strains to hear anything of him over the sound of her own labored breathing. She wonders how Jor-El can be so unaffected when she feels like she’s about to fly apart. 

“Stop.”

Oh, she hates that, wants to call him a bastard and, ignoring his orders, get herself off. She doesn't. Instead, Lois pauses; feels the pulse of muscle and blood under warm, wet flesh as her body tries to encourage the delightful feelings to resume. 

Her right hand slides from the clitoral hood to the clitoris itself. Each stroke to the already oversensitive nub made to the rhythm Jor-El sets for her. Her left hand pumps in and out in opposition. 

Slowly the tempo builds until she is humping at the air, near-silent gasps of breath wrung from her with each thrust of her hips. 

"Come for me." Jor-El sounds closer, as though he's almost near enough to murmur the words in her ear. 

Lois thinks she feels a phantom brush of lips across her own as orgasm overtakes her. She opens her eyes much later and he is gone. She tries not to feel disappointed. 

Lois knows Jor-El was never there in the first place.


End file.
